Unconventional
by GracefulWhispers
Summary: AU- Emma has just started her senior year of high school, her eighteenth birthday weeks away. When she meets a woman at a club looking increasingly uncomfortable when a man hits on her, Emma decides to intervene. What she doesn't know is that that woman would end up being her teacher in only a few weeks time, or that she'd end up falling for her.
1. Regina

Unconventional

**Chapter 1: Regina**

_Synopsis: Emma has just started her senior year of high school, her eighteenth birthday weeks away. When she meets a woman at a club looking increasingly uncomfortable when a man hits on her, Emma decides to intervene. What she doesn't know is that that woman would end up being her teacher in only a few weeks time, or that she'd end up falling for her. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once Upon a Time_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma had never been to a club before. She was never into the idea of getting drunk and dancing with a bunch of strangers. Her best friend, however, clearly felt otherwise. She sighed a little, leaning against a pillar near the edge of the dance floor. Ruby was busy grinding on some guy that was probably twice her age- completely oblivious to the fact that she'd left her friend to stand on the sidelines. A few minutes later, Ruby made her way over, grinning wildly.

"Hey, Em!" Her lips curved upward even further. "Come dance with me!" The brunette grabbed her friends hand, tugging her towards the dance floor.

"I'd rather not get between you and any one of those guys, Rubes." She responded lightly, noticing the guy she'd danced with earlier staring over at them, obviously waiting for Ruby's return. Ruby rolled her eyes, words spilling from her mouth with obviously no forethought. "Then find some girl to dance with," she said simply. After a few moments of Emma not responding, Ruby sighed a little. "At least come get a drink with me."

Emma shook her head lightly. "If I get drunk, who's gonna be your designated driver?" A hint of humor lined her voice. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Ruby grinned, obviously realizing the truth behind her friend's words. "Fine." She put her arm around her friend, "But promise me you'll try to have some fun?"

Before Emma could even begin to accept her friend's plea, Ruby was already disappeared in the crowd of the dance floor. For the next half hour, she waved off a few guys that had offered to dance with her. It wasn't that she didn't like to dance- it's just she didn't like that kind of dancing. Not with them, anyway. It was this kind of place that just made Emma feel incredibly.. awkward. After a while, her mind having floated to the idea of leaving entirely, though that would leave her friend stranded, she moved to the bar. She didn't have to get drunk to get a drink. And as far as she knew, they didn't ID here. Or, at the very least, they didn't take IDs seriously. That suspicion had proved correct when they'd taken their first steps through the door. One quick look at her fake ID Ruby made her and she was through. No one had even seemed remotely suspicious of her age. And after a few minutes, the paranoia that someone would find out that they were 17 completely washed away. She still felt awkward, but there was a confidence about knowing something that all these people didn't. She was younger, but they assumed she was one of them. Not that anyone really cared anyway. She leaned against the bar, her weight on her elbows as she waited for the bartender to make her drink. Her gaze looked off at the group of people dancing, wondering where among them her friend was and how long they'd stay. Not that she'd probably be able to have a coherent conversation with her friend on the way home. It sounded like Ruby was less than sober as it was. Her gaze snapped up as the bartender slid her drink across the bar. It was vodka and cranberry juice, something Ruby had made a couple times before. Before she had a chance to take a seat, a voice to her left caught her attention.

"I would appreciate it if you found another woman to attempt to win over." It was a woman's voice. She sounded calm, but quite obviously annoyed. Her back was to Emma, but she could see the face of the man she was speaking to very clearly.

"I would appreciate it," the man began, repeating her first words in a snarky tone, "If you wouldn't act so hard to get." He paused. "Sooner or later, you won't be able to resist this.."

By the woman's words, Emma was positive she had just rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I will. Easily. Now please, leave me alone," her voice held a tone of authority. She would stand up for herself if she needed to further. But, why then was Emma feeling pulled into the conversation. She was unable to stop listening.

"You know, I don't think I want to." The man said pointedly, taking a drink of his Jack Daniel's.

Before Emma could stop herself, she stood up. Within a second, she was behind the woman, and had cleared her throat.

Suddenly, the man looked up and met her gaze evenly. "Can I help you?"

Emma frowned, glaring at the man. "You can. You can get out of my fucking way, because if you get one step closer to my girlfriend, I'm going to rip your arm out of it's socket." It almost scared Emma how confident the words exited her mouth.

The man looked at her in disbelief, then his expression changed. "Babe, if you wanted to get to know me, all you had to do was ask. You wanna dance?"

Emma's eyes widened, anger coming from somewhere unknown within her. "Move," she said forcefully. The man stepped back out of surprise, looking irritated. Before he could say anything in response, Emma wrapped her arm around the woman's waist. "Here's your drink," she told her, hoping the woman would take it. She then realized that she hadn't so much as gazed over at the woman's face at all. It was all too likely that the other woman was looking at her like a complete lunatic by now. For a few moments, she held her gaze, taking in her features. Her brown eyes held a look of confusion. She seemed more amused than anything else. There was something else there too, something that Emma couldn't put her finger on. This woman was astonishingly beautiful. Her dark hair fell just above her shoulders, a small grin placed on her red lips. What was she thinking? And God, why was Emma starring. Emma suddenly looked away for a moment, breaking eye contact. When her gaze returned to the woman, she attempted to look apologetic. How long had she been looking at her? Longer than was natural probably. She shivered.

The woman seemed to notice, taking the drink from her with a small smile. "Thank you, dear," she said. She then paused, glancing at the man. "If you don't mind," she began, taking a sip of the drink, "I would like to go dance with my girlfriend." Emma's mind began whirling. She was likely going to have to explain herself once they'd gotten far enough away from the man. And she wasn't ready for that. She didn't even know what she was doing herself. She could hardly explain it. Suddenly, the woman set the drink down, standing from her spot at the bar. She didn't wait for the man to say anything before taking Emma's hand and leading her toward the dance floor. For a few moments, she was silent as they moved near the various people dancing, the song slower than many of the others. She vaguely noticed Ruby not far away, dancing with the same man she had earlier. Before she could realize that she was spacing out, a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders. Emma looked up in surprise.

"Well, dear," the woman said, emphasizing the last word, "I would like to know what that was all about."

Emma didn't speak for a moment, unsure of what to do now that the woman's attention was directed completely at her. She just put her arms around the woman's waist, struggling to form words. "I, uhm, was trying to help. That guy sounded like an asshole."

The woman nodded thoughtfully, thought a smirk edged onto her lips. "I was very capable of handling myself, but thank you nevertheless."

Emma just odded, glad the music that was playing at the moment was slow. She didn't need to throw her less than perfect dancing skills into the already awkward situation. "I just wish he'd stop staring at us. Like, what the hell's with guys that can't believe two women can be together? Was I that unconvincing?" She stopped talking suddenly, realizing that she had begun rambling.

The two of them swayed, the lights of the club dim. It was only as the other woman responded again, their eyes meeting, that Emma realized just how close they were. "To answer your question, you were plenty convincing.. I, however, was not. Most people don't believe me during normal circumstances, let alone tonight."

Emma's mind raced as she processed the brunette's words. The way she spoke, it was mature. How old was she? Emma wasn't sure. Older than she was. And she wasn't into men? That surprised Emma. But if someone like her was looking for a woman, it would be someone equally mature. Someone older, someone different than- Emma forced her thoughts to halt. She couldn't be thinking like this. Soon, she wouldn't even be talking to this woman. She could hardly be attracted to her. And besides-

He thoughts were halted yet again by a slightly commanding voice. "Dear…"

"Oh. Sorry," Emma said, meeting her gaze again.

"You haven't told me your name, you know."

The blonde nodded, "Emma. I'm Emma." She paused. "And you are?"

"Regina," the brunette answered, looking amused.

Emma's expression lightened, now having a name for the face in front of her. It seemed to fit her well. "Regina. Does everyone call you that? Or is there a nickname? Reggie… Gina, maybe?"

Regina just frowned slightly, shaking her head. "It's just Regina."

Emma nodded a little, suddenly hoping that she didn't make the other woman upset. "Regina it is, then." She said, trying to lighten the mood. "We don't have to dance anymore. He's not looking." Emma regretted her words nearly instantly after they escaped her mouth. She really didn't want to stop dancing, if she was being honest with herself.

Regina just raised an eyebrow, not stepping away from the blonde. "Oh, you don't want to dance with me, then?" She paused, before adding. "I see." She smiled and it lit up her face.

"No." Emma said a little too quickly. "I was just thinking, if you're supposedly my girlfriend, the least I could do was buy you a drink."

The brunette just watched her for a few moments before nodding and taking a step back from her. "I'll take you up on that offer."

As they made their way back over to the bar, Emma had to force herself to look away from her. A part of her missed the contact they'd had when they danced, but she was looking forward to talking to this woman, not sure just what was in store for their conversation.


	2. Losing Control

Unconventional

**Chapter 2: Losing Control**

_Author's Note: Thank you all SO much for the amazing response to the first chapter. Hopefully this one's just as good. If anyone has any ideas as to what they want to see in the rest of this story- leave a comment! I'd be happy to hear them. Thanks again!_

oooooooooooooo

"_No," Emma said a little too quickly. "I was just thinking, if you're supposedly my girlfriend, the least I could do was buy you a drink." _

_The brunette just watched her for a few moments before nodding and taking a step back from her. "I'll take you up on that offer."_

_As they made their way back over to the bar, Emma had to force herself to look away from her. A part of her missed the contact they'd had when they danced, but she was looking forward to talking to this woman, not sure just what was in store for their conversation._

oooooooooooooo

Emma sat at the bar, her eyes fixed on the woman sitting next to her, holding a new drink in her hand. She took a sip of her own.

"So, Emma," Regina's voice sounded, bringing a small smile back to Emma's lips.

"So, Regina," Emma responded. They had just come from the dance floor, the man from before busy somewhere else. Where, they didn't know. It didn't matter. And yet, despite that fact, the two of them were still talking. That brought Emma a small surge of joy. She hadn't been rejected. Rejection, though, had been the least of her worries when she'd come to the woman's aid earlier in the night. But now they had been talking for a while. About a whole lot of nothing, but that still was something in itself.

"Tell me something about interesting about yourself," Regina requested casually, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well.." Emma began, thinking of just what to say. Nothing came to mind. "I'm into writing," she said finally, shrugging a little.

"Oh?" The other woman paused, her expression interested, "English major, then, I assume?" Her question was just curious, but suddenly Emma was frozen. Regina thought she was in college. God, of course she did. But, what would she say? She couldn't lie… but telling the truth could be so much worse.

After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded. "Yeah."

Regina nodded, seeming to take her at face value. "I was too. Minored in political science."

"Oh, wow," Emma said, then inwardly groaned at herself. These one word sentences she was providing were going to get old quickly. She wasn't having these issues earlier. Not until the subject of her own age popped into Emma's mind. She didn't want to lie, but she was in the midst of a pretty big one. Did it really matter, though? After today, this conversation would be just a memory, as would the woman next to her.

Eventually, the silence grew too long, and Emma resolved to do what her best friend Ruby would do in this situation. She'd finish her drink and not care about what happens thereafter. It didn't matter, Emma told herself. It wouldn't.

Without wasting any more time, Emma downed her drink. When she gazed over to her left, she found a certain brunette watching her with raised eyebrows.

"What is it?" Emma wondered.

"Nothing," Regina said through a smirk, obviously amused. "You just seemed pretty deep in thought there."

Emma smiled a little, "That kind of happens a lot." After only a few seconds, she could feel the effects of the alcohol. If that was real or just her imagination, Emma didn't know. At this point; however, she really didn't care.

"So what about you?" Emma questioned more confidently, running a hand through her hair. "Why were you just sitting by yourself at the bar? You didn't have a date or anything?"

Regina didn't say anything straight away, evidently taken aback by the sudden flow of words that came from Emma's mouth. She turned to face Emma completely, spinning her chair so she could see her better. "To answer your first question, I kind of have to answer the second." She paused, then shrugged a little. "I came here with a few friends. It was a congratulatory party of sorts…" She gazed over toward the dance floor, soon clearing her throat. "They found better things to do." Regina's eyes met hers again, their gaze locking into place. "And you?"

Emma's smile dissipated a little. For a moment, she questioned in her mind why anyone would have wanted to leave Regina. "I...What happened to me was pretty similar to your story, actually. My friend Ruby thought it was a great idea to go somewhere fun before the start of the school year, but she's off having her fun." She shrugged a little. There. She wasn't completely lying.

"And are you having a good time?" Regina questioned, and Emma snapped to attention the second the words left the brunette's lips. Shit, that tone in her voice. It was making her weak. It could make her lose control of the situation. God, she was attracted to this woman. And she liked hearing what Regina had to say. But, should she be? No. This night had 'bad idea' written all over it. She needed advice, but she didn't have anyone there to give it. Emma resolved to pushing her gut instinct to the back of her mind.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Emma grinned.

"Me too," Regina nodded, her red lips forming into a smile as well. It was a smile that she wanted to see mor.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, Emma spoke quickly, "Do you want to dance again?"

oooooooooooooo

A few minutes later, the two of them were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Lights pulsed throughout the club, and she was surrounded by people. Those people were hardly Emma's concern, though. She had felt little concern at all. The alcohol made her feel better, lighter. And at this moment, all she cared about was dancing with this woman- this extremely beautiful woman. The situation felt.. comfortable, but also dangerous. And she liked it. How that had happened was vague to Emma. How had she gone from standing alone to this? It couldn't have been _that _long ago that it all began. But, that didn't matter. They were having fun- she was having fun. All at once, things seemed to get easier. The music pounded around them and her sense of time was lost. She and Regina were so close. It seemed like forever that they had been dancing.

Emma's trance had only been broken when she felt the brunette take her hand in hers, leading her from the vast ocean of people that was the dance floor. She might've thought something was wrong, if not for the small grin that lit up the other woman's expression. She didn't realize what was happening right away, or even process who initiated it, but Regina was coming closer again. She was coming closer and closer until their lips touched. Emma found herself melting into the kiss, an arm wrapping around the waist of the brunette, pulling her closer. A hand was entangled in her hair. It didn't matter what she was doing, or what other people might be watching. She didn't care. She just cared about how good it felt. The she needed the closeness. And the fact that this moment could only last so long- that it never would again, it made the feelings inside her more and more powerful.

"Shit, Emma." She felt someone tug on her arm. For a moment, she paused, not fully understanding what was happening. Suddenly, Ruby's voice began to register.

Regina took a small step back, surprised, clearly attempting to get a grasp on the situation.

"Emma, we need to go." Ruby sounded more forceful now. She was panicked, and obviously much more sober than she had been earlier.

Emma shook her head, trying to clear it. She still felt vaguely dizzy, her mind not sure where exactly to focus. "What? Why?"

Ruby frowned, looking apologetic, but not letting go of her friend. "Just come on!"

Before she could do so much as speak another word to Regina, she was being pulled out the front doors by her friend.

As they moved at a brisk walk down the block toward her car, Ruby finally let go of Emma's arm. They were silent as Emma tried to figure out what had happened, but the alcohol was still making things blurry. She was kissing Regina. They'd danced… and then there was Ruby. But, why were they walking away? Emma sighed,

Finally, once they'd gotten into the yellow bug and locked the doors, Ruby spoke. Her voice was tired. "Sorry, Em."

Emma watched her friend, concerned and mildly irritated. "What the hell, Rubes?"

There was a pause before Ruby explained. "I heard someone tipped off the cops. Not about us, but if they barged in and started checking ID's…" Her sentence trailed off quietly.

Emma just shook her head, frowning a little. "No, no I get it. You just surprised me." She turned the key in the ignition and started the car.

Ruby rolled her eyes, smirking just a little. "You better let me drive."

Emma complied without protest, getting out and moving to the other side while Ruby climbed into the driver's side.

"I wasn't sure if I'd be able to peel you and your little girlfriend off each other…" Her friend said, laughing.

Emma raised an eyebrow, suddenly taken back to the woman who had directed that same expression at her several times that night. "Little girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I never expected that to happen." Ruby's words seemed to flood from her mouth. "I mean she was hot, but-"

Emma cut her off. "You were the one who told me to have fun."

Her friend just nodded, pulling out of their spot at the curb. Emma let the darkness of the night settle over her, her eyes watching out the window as her thoughts trailed back to earlier that night. After a while, her thoughts got the best of her.

"I feel like such a jerk," Emma sighed, her eyes continuing to gaze into the distance.

"Why?" Ruby questioned, looking confused.

"I just left her. There was no explanation. It was like one second she was there-"

"Woah, Em." Ruby interjected, shaking her head a little. "You're reading way too much into this."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Ruby sighed, "Maybe this is better. It left you with a fond memory and now you can move on knowing that you never have to see her again. She shrugged.

"Oh." Was all Emma could think to say, not feeling comforted at all by her friend's words. On the contrary, it made her feel more uneasy.

Suddenly, Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glancing at her for a moment before training her eyes back on the road. "Rule number one of clubbing, my friend. Don't get attached to the people you meet."

oooooooooooooo

_Thank you so much for reading. As always, review/follow/favorite! They make my day. _

_Hopefully I'll get another chapter up for you guys within a few days!_


	3. Familiar Faces

Unconventional

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading. This one's a little bit of a slower chapter, but with any luck I'll be able to get another one to you by Monday! _

oooooooooooooo

_Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glancing at her for a moment before training her eyes back on the road. "Rule number one of clubbing, my friend. Don't get attached to the people you meet._

oooooooooooooo

Emma groaned as her alarm clock buzzed. It was 6:30, or in other words, much too early. Ever since she'd gone to the club two days earlier, no amount of sleep had been enough. It has seemed like that night had drained all of the energy she had. So there she lay, mentally feuding with herself over whether or not she should even bother going to school. Everyone was expected the slack during senior year anyway. Why not her? She was thrown out of her thoughts as her phone started buzzing across the room. Emma glared at the tiny screen, which was lighting up and vibrating on the dresser. Reluctantly, she threw her blanket off and scooted to the edge of the bed. The screen was blinking as she stumbled over to the phone, picking it up and gazing at the text from Ruby the appeared on the screen. _Hey, babe. Hurry the hell up and give me that ride you promised. _Emma sighed in response, not bothering to answer her friend. Knowing Ruby, she was probably already dressed and ready to go.

For the last two years, her friend had gotten a ride from her, deciding not to save the money she made for a car. Instead, she put the money from her job at a diner into an account that would be used for college. Emma didn't mind driving and she was doing the same thing with the money she made, saving it for college. Emma had just been the luckier of the two, her parents having bought her a car, an act she never would have expected a decade earlier. For the longest time, Emma had been in the foster system. As a kid, she moved from family to family. That was, until she was adopted in sixth grade. The crazy thing was that those who adopted her were her real parents, her biological parents. As many challenges that brought, Emma felt pretty lucky. She had a family again. More importantly, she had her _parents _back. And she didn't blame them as much as she had back when she first came to live with them. David and Mary Margaret were only eighteen when she was born. She understood that they would have given her what they could if they had kept her, but it never would have been enough. Emma could see just how much they cared about her, how much they had wanted to be close to her. They had even bought her a used car for her sixteenth birthday. Yet still, with the two of them permanently in her life for almost 6 years now, Emma still found herself unable to call them "mom" and "dad." But she loved them anyway. And she knew that she was lucky.

Suddenly, the screen of Emma's phone lit up, pushing her thoughts away. It was Ruby again. As she stared down at the clock, she noticed just how much time had passed. She really was late. Quickly, she pulled on a pair of faded jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and her favorite red jacket and headed out the door.

"Hey!" Ruby grinned as she flopped into the passenger side of Emma's car.

Emma smiled back, her friend's attitude infectious. "Hey, Rubes."

As she pulled out of the driveway, her best friend began to drabble about school and senior year, her day yesterday, and what would be in store during the coming hours.

"Wait, hold on a second. Where's all this energy coming from this morning? I swear, I'm still tired from Friday…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Because you drank a ton." She paused, throwing a pointed look at the blonde. "Plus, do we need to talk yet again about how I had to pry-"

"No." Emma said quickly, before gazing out the front window, pretending to focus onto her driving. In truth, she just didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to go further with a conversation that would just make her uncomfortable. Over the past few days, in fact, she avoided the subject altogether. If she didn't think about it, maybe she would forget. The problem was, memories flooded back to Emma anyway. Thankfully, Ruby decided not to push the subject any further.

"So, you're meeting me for lunch, right?" Ruby questioned as they pulled into the student lot, showing no signs of even remembering the short conversation they had only a few moments earlier.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, definitely." As her friend climbed out of the car, she frowned a little, leaning back against her seat. An uneasy feeling was washing over her. Probably first day of school nerves. This morning wasn't really like previous years though. For the first time, she really didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep.

Emma took a deep breath, shaking her head. Her first priority was getting to her first glass. There was really no reason for her to be upset. It was just school.

oooooooooooooo

Despite the dreariness of all her classes, Emma remained awake. School had proved to be less than exciting, but that bad mood she had been in before had disappeared. She didn't have to think about anything in particular. Listening to her teachers only required half of her attention, already knowing most of what they were about to say before class had even begun. Lunch came and went quickly, and after forty-five minutes of listening to Ruby talk about her classes during study hall, Emma was able to leave for her last one. Psychology. She ended up being the first in the room, even ahead of the teacher. As she took a seat towards the back of the classroom, she looked up at the board. The name Ms. Mills was written in neat handwriting. As she waited, the classroom began to fill with a mixture of different people. Psychology was known widely throughout the school as a slacker class. In previous years, kids could pretty much sleep through the semester and still end up with a flat A. The teacher of that class, however, had retired at the end of the year. Over the course of Emma's years in high school, one thing became very, very clear. Rumors spread fast, especially about people who were new or different. In study hall, various kids sat huddled in groups catching up. When the kids got onto the topic of their classes, Emma overheard them talk about the one she was currently in.

"I heard the teacher's pretty cold, man."

"Rick said she's hot."

After that, Emma tuned out, rolling her eyes at the guys.

She only snapped back to attention when she heard the click of heels across the classroom. When she glanced up, the teacher's back was to the class as she wrote the lesson plan on the board. Emma stared up at the woman. Even though she could only see the back of her, the teacher looked familiar. The longer that she stared at her, the more sure she was of one fact. She had seen her before. She had kissed her before…

No. No, she didn't. That wasn't possible. She was letting her imagination get the best of her. She was just paranoid. This woman was not the one she had met only a few nights earlier. It wasn't possible. It was completely impossible.

And yet, as she turned around to address the class, Emma found herself completely frozen. The bell had already rung, the class all speaking to each other about the summer in excited tones. Emma didn't feel like talking, though. She was too focused on the woman that was now facing the class, too aware of the reality of the situation she was in. It was her. It was Regina.

oooooooooooooo

Emma was sure that time had stopped. Voices around her seemed to blur, her eyes locked on the figure at the front of the room. Regina didn't see her yet. She quickly looked down, hoping that would help in some way. Maybe she could still avoid her altogether. She could sneak out of the room without being noticed, and then switch classes. Emma knew she was being ridiculous. There was absolutely no way to make it to the door from where she was sitting. And even if by some miracle she did make it out, they would run into each other eventually.

Emma took a breath. Anything she did now would just prolong the inevitable. She and Regina would have to interact. And when that happened, she would know just how much Emma lied to her.

Suddenly, a familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I'm waiting," she said simply, quite obviously calling the class to attention. Something in her tone resonated with them, because they grew quiet quickly. Emma raised her head a little to gaze up at the woman she now knew as Regina Mills. She looked so much the same as she had when they'd last spoken and when Emma blinked, she was brought back to that night. But it wasn't Friday anymore. It was _school. _"My name is Ms. Mills," she said when she spoke again. "I was recently hired, so I'm a little bit new here. And I'll be your psychology teacher this year." She paused, clasping her hands together. "Now, we're going to begin with a few introductions."

Starting with the right side of the room, the class took turns giving brief introductions about themselves, most saying only their name and favorite class. Emma grew more and more uneasy as it neared her turn. And as the teacher's eyes finally settled on her, she froze. She was pretty sure Ms. Mills did too.

oooooooooooooo

"And your name?" Ms Mills questioned, her voice calm and her face expressionless. Emma had absolutely no way of knowing what was going through the woman's mind. She took a breath, calming herself down slightly. As much as she willed herself to, she was unable to break from the brunette's gaze. "I'm Emma Swan." She paused, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as much as she thought it was. "And my favorite subject is English."

For the rest of class, they did various small group activities. It was supposedly an attempt to get a better idea of who her classmates were, though Emma knew a majority of them anyway. The only thing on Emma's mind was the woman sitting at the front of the room. The one who was sitting at her desk and hadn't looked once at Emma since they'd first made eye contact that day. And the more she thought about it, the less she had any idea of what she would do when given the chance to speak to her again.

Towards the end of class, they received their reading assignment. It was just a short book that would prepare them for the chapter ahead. And as Emma went to the front of the room to pick up a copy of the book, the teacher stopped her. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" Emma asked in response, her breath catching in her throat.

"Could I speak to you for a moment after the bell?"

"Okay," Emma nodded a little, the bell ringing out only a few moments later. Before she could convince herself of doing anything else, she turned around and faced her teacher.

oooooooooooooo

_Thank you so much for reading and for the tremendous support for this story. It means the world! Honestly, I wasn't completely sure how I felt about this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better! Chapter 4 will be up sometime next week. _


	4. Confrontation

Unconventional

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

_Author's Note: You have all been so wonderful! Thank you for all of the support and for continuing to read. It means a lot! I should have a new chapter up for you guys this weekend._

oooooooooooooo

And as Emma went to the front of the room to pick up a copy of the book, the teacher stopped her. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" Emma asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Could I speak to you for a moment after the bell?"

"Okay," was all Emma could bring herself to say, the bell ringing out only a few moments later. Before she could convince herself of doing anything else, she turned around and faced her teacher.

oooooooooooooo

Again, Emma couldn't break away from Regina's gaze. The woman hadn't said a word, and kept her expression completely neutral. Emma figured that was because people were still shuffling out of the classroom. And if that was the case, their upcoming conversation would not be about the book they were reading. It wouldn't be anything a normal student and teacher would talk about. It would be about last Friday. About Emma's lies. It was clear that everything that happened was about to be faced head on whether she liked it or not. And she by no means was ready for that.

"Miss Swan, your attention seems to be somewhere else again," the brunette said, her gaze settled on her.

Emma's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She tried to stay calm, to not show how nervous she was feeling. "I'm sorry," was all she told the woman.

"I'm sure you are," her voice remained completely calm. Emma felt unsettled all that much more, her gaze shifting away. She had witnessed the teacher's wrath before. She had seen her exhibit a high level of irritation. It was just a matter of time before it would resurface, before it would be directed at her. Closing her eyes, she tried to sort the mess of thoughts that were running through her mind.

Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "Look, maybe we should just try to forget about it?" Emma risked a glance up at her teacher, whose lips now formed a small frown. Surprisingly, her expression held no real anger.

Emma watched as she moved across the room and shut the door, soon turning on her heels to face her. "You want to forget? Miss Swan, I've been attempting to forget about that little incident for three days."

The blonde cringed slightly. The way Regina was talking.. the way she said incident. It made Emma felt like it should make her feel all the more guilty, but what made her feel guilty wasn't what happened that night, just that she lied. "I have too," she admitted to the other woman.

She sat down on top of a desk, folding her arms in front of her, her teacher pacing across the classroom. Again, Emma found herself unable to look away. One moment, this woman was her teacher, and in the next, she wasn't. She was the woman at the club, the one she'd loved talking to, that she still wanted to talk to.

Suddenly, Regina was facing her, her tone irritated now. "And just when I thought I could put that out of my mind, I find you here.."

"I know." Emma let out a shaky breath. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have lied. I shouldn't have even been there. I just-" She stopped short, not knowing how to explain herself.

Ms. Mills stopped, only a few feet away. "Please explain your intentions that night, dear, because I would love to hear them," she said, her voice growing angry.

"I-" Emma paused, unsure of what to tell the other woman. Regina deserved an answer. She deserved the truth. Suddenly, words began spilling from her mouth. "I don't know what I was thinking when I came and talked to you. I don't think I was. I wasn't planning on talking to anyone. Let alone.. never mind. But once we were talking and dancing, I just- I didn't want it to end. I wanted- I don't know. I just let things get carried away, Regina." Emma watched the woman across from her, waiting for a response. She'd just said so much, and still, it hadn't been half of what she had thought about over the past few days. If she told her everything, Regina would probably send her out of the classroom now.

The woman's irritation seemed to fade slightly. More than anything, she looked disappointed. There was another emotion there in the woman's gaze, but Emma couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"You shouldn't make a habit of calling me that," Regina said quietly.

"I know," was all Emma could bring herself to say. For a few moments, neither of them spoke and the silence grew long. Finally, Emma said the only thing that came to mind. It had been the only thing that entered her mind when she thought of that night. "I'm sorry," she said. "For lying to you."

Regina's response was relatively emotionless. Her face was again a blank slate. Emma knew better than to think she'd let her true feelings show. "I know." Their gazes met, and as the brunette continued, Emma frowned a little. "However, that doesn't make much of a difference, now does it?" She paused, sitting down at her desk. The teacher looked up and met Emma's eyes, her tone warmer than before. "Listen, Emma. We can agree that what happened was wrong. It was a mistake. Now all we can do is move on. We don't even need to talk about it again."

Emma knew she probably looked hurt. Her head was spinning and her stomach hurt. Why, though? She ought to feel relieved. Isn't that what she wanted? To pretend it never happened. Now.. now she could. "We can just pretend it didn't happen.." Emma confirmed.

"Yes." Regina stated very simply, her gaze now trained on the papers that were stacked in front of her on the desk. She glanced up at the blonde one last time. "You may leave, Emma. I don't think there's anything further to discuss."

Without another word, Emma grabbed her belongings and left the room. She didn't have anything to say, not anything that wouldn't make her seem worse than she already did. Regina already thought bad enough about her. She wasn't about to add to the problem.

oooooooooooooo

The hallways were nearly empty as Emma made her way to her locker. Most people had already rushed from the school, not wanting to be there any longer than necessary on their first days. Emma felt the same way. More than anything, she wanted to go home. She felt sick. She was disappointed. She was hurt. The worst part was that she had absolutely no right to be. That conversation didn't go well, but then again, she hadn't expected it to. What had she expected to happen? That Regina would be okay with what she did, with her lie? No. That was just a hope. It was something that she knew wouldn't happen. Now, her only wish was that she hadn't gone to that club at all. If that had been the case, she wouldn't be in this mess. Some part of her wouldn't be telling her to go back to Regina's classroom. She wouldn't still find herself drawn back to the woman who had just blatantly dismissed her. That was the main issue, not the fact that she had lied. It was that Emma had to pretend not to know her. For all purposes, she didn't anymore. They were just going to forget about it. Emma didn't know if she'd be able to do that.

"Hey!" A voice called, and for a moment, she hoped it had been Regina. She blinked, seeing another, different brunette walking towards her.

"Oh, hey." Emma stopped at her locker, her friend moving to stand beside her. She didn't speak as she turned the dial on her lock to open it.

"Hey," Ruby repeated, "So, I was thinking that- wait." Her friend paused, assessing her expression. As much as she was trying to cover how upset she was, Ruby was able to read her like a book. "What happened?"

Emma didn't look at her friend as she answered, instead focusing her gaze on her backpack and the contents that she was putting inside of it. "I saw Regina today."

Ruby said nothing for a moment. "Wait, what? That woman from the club. Em, that's not-"

"Yes it is, Ruby!" Emma cut her off abruptly, whirling around to face her. "She's here and she knows and she's my freaking psych teacher and I'm not going to be able to go a day without remembering that stupid night." Emma's voice had grown louder and louder as she spoke.

Ruby glanced around the hallway, seeming relieved when she saw that no one was there. "Look, Em..." She said gently. "We can talk about all of this in a little bit, but not here."

Emma nodded a little, shutting her locker and putting her bag on her shoulders. Ruby was right. A school hallway wasn't the place for this conversation. There were too many people who could hear- people who could put the pieces together easily. The walk to Emma's car proved to be much too long, because the whirlwind of thoughts again entered her mind again.

Once they were in the car, Ruby frowned at her friend. "So, I take it that you talked about it?"

Emma sighed, leaning her head against the headrest of her seat. "Yeah." She closed her eyes, not bothering to start the car. Driving would be a bad idea. Before doing that, she needed to calm down.

"And what happened?" Ruby questioned.

"She wanted to pretend that nothing happened."

"Good!" Ruby nodded in approval, sounding relieved. "Now you can-"

"What, Ruby?" Emma interrupted again. "Look at her every day and see the person I saw at the club? I can remember how she sounded when she just sent me away? I can't do that." She shook her head, looking down.

"She's just some woman you met at the club. You'll get over it.."

"But, it wasn't like that, Rubes. I liked talking to her. I wanted to spend more time with her. I wanted to talk to her more today! How do I get past that?"

Ruby sighed, just shaking her head in response. She didn't speak for a few minutes. When she did, it was quiet. "There's not much you can do but move on, babe. She's right."

Emma didn't respond. She just put her key in the ignition and started the car, pulling away from the curb.

"Like I said before," Ruby told her friend lightly. "It's not a good idea to get attached to the people you meet, especially those you meet at clubs."

oooooooooooooo

Thank you so much for reading!

I'm gonna try to give my followers some input on the story. If you'd like, answer this question in a PM or review. If Regina was going to advise a club, which one would you like it to be?


	5. Fixing Things

Unconventional

**Chapter 5: Fixing Things**

_Author's Note: So… this chapter's a little bit late. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting. It means a lot. And thank you all for the responses to my question. This chapter's a long one. The next one should be up soon._

oooooooooooooo

Ruby sighed, just shaking her head in response. She didn't speak for a few minutes. When she did, her voice was quiet. "There's not much you can do but move on, babe. She's right."

Emma didn't respond. She just put her key in the ignition and started the car, pulling away from the curb.

"Like I said before," Ruby told her friend lightly. "It's not a good idea to get attached to the people you meet, especially those you meet at clubs."

oooooooooooooo

Emma got into her car with a new found sense of determination. It was the morning of her second day of her senior year of high school. And when her best friend Ruby climbed into the passenger seat lacking that energy, she called Emma up on it. "What's gotten you so happy? Finally realized how good you've got it now that-"

Rolling her eyes, Emma spoke to her friend, backing out of the driveway and starting to drive toward the school. "No. Actually, it's kind of the opposite. I figured that I can't just let things be all weird-"

Suddenly, Ruby broke out laughing, a big smile spreading across her features. "Uhm, they kinda already are, babe. Like really, really weird."

Emme ignored her friend, just continuing on with her speech. "No, I know that. That's why I have to make it up to her."

Ruby almost spoke again, but before any words could leave her mouth, Emma continued. "I'm not saying it's not going to be hard. God, I Don't even know how I'm gonna do it. I just have to."

The brunette simply crossed her arms, looking less than amused. "Em, I don't know if that's a good idea. That's kinda a messy situation as it is. You don't want to make it worse, you know?"

Emma nodded slightly, pulling into her parking spot. She just shrugged a little. "I won't. It'll be fine."

Ruby sighed a little. "Just be careful."

"I will," Emma told her friend, meeting her gaze. And she would. She would talk to her teacher, calm her own nerves in doing so, and move on.

The day seemed to stretch on for Emma. Her classes were beginning to really begin, the discussion about things like syllabuses and rules completely disappeared. And now that they were getting into the lessons, the important information, Emma found herself slightly zoned out. It wasn't that she didn't like learning, but at the moment, other things pushed their way into her mind. Over and over, she thought about what she would tell Regina later in the day. How could she even begin to make things better? She could apologize again, but what good would that really serve? With her luck, that would just make Regina even more upset with her.

By the time lunch rolled around, Emma still hadn't come to any sort of solution. So she decided to do what she always did in a tricky situation. She would take things as they came. Whatever happened, what ever she would say, she wouldn't plan it ahead of time. If that was actually a good idea or not, Emma didn't know. What she did know was that she wanted to get it all over with sooner than later. She wanted to stop thinking about it so much. After her third class of the day was over, she grabbed her books for Psychology and decided to head to Regina Mill's classroom. It didn't really matter if she skipped lunch, she could eat later, and her only other class for the rest of the day was psychology anyway.

The door was cracked open, but no sounds came from inside. Subconsciously, Emma began doubting her actions. What if her teacher wasn't there? What if she rejected her and sent her away like the day before? Emma didn't know if she could handle that. Nevertheless, she pushed those negative thoughts to the back of her mind and opened the door. The brunette was sitting at her desk, her gaze cast downward at a book in her hands. So far, Regina hadn't noticed her presence. For a moment, Emma found herself staring. The woman really was beautiful, her hair falling onto her face just slightly. If she knew anyone else was in the room, Emma expected that she would fix it right away. Right then, though, she seemed completely calm. The last thing she wanted was to barge her way into the room and change that. _That's what you messed up. Emma. _She told herself. _When you remind her of all the stupid stuff you did, that's what you mess up. _

Regina noticed her standing there before she could bring herself to speak. Emma didn't know how long she had been staring, or how long Regina had witnessed it. She hoped it hadn't been long.

"Miss Swan?" The brunette questioned. Her voice was calm, looking more curious than upset. "Can I help you with something?"

Emma just stepped further into the room, setting her belongings onto an open desk. She glanced up at the other woman. "I just wanted to talk."

Regina gave her a long, calculated look before closing her book. A miniscule frown appeared on her lips. "Alright."

"Listen," Emma began, taking a seat on top of one of the desks, crossing her arms in front of her. "I know you said we could just pretend nothing ever happened. And that's fine. I f-" She quickly stopped herself from finishing her sentence, fixing her language before continuing, "Messed up."

Regina crossed her arms, listening silently. Emma tried to figure out if the woman was upset, or irritated, but she couldn't tell. "I just want to make things right."

For a few seconds, the brunette didn't respond. When she finally did, her voice sounded slightly unsure. "Emma-" She began, their eyes locking together. She paused suddenly, the door opening.

"Ms. Mills." A familiar voice sounded, and Emma turned around. "I was just wondering if you had any leftover copies of the first psychology book." It was Mr. Lot. He taught sociology. And though Emma hadn't had him before as a teacher, he seemed nice enough.

Regina paused for a moment, then nodded, her eyes scanning around the room. "Sure, Lance. If have some right… here." The teacher stood and grabbed a small pile of books off of a bookcase. She walked over and handed them to him.

He just nodded, saying a quick thanks. Before leaving the room, he turned back. "By the way," his voice sounded casual. "Have you decided to take over the literary magazine?"

For a split second, Regina's gaze moved to her. "I have. As a matter of fact, I was just speaking to Miss Swan about the magazine. She had agreed to be the student leader."

Emma blinked, confused.

"Oh. Alright." Mr. Lot looked over at Emma, nodding approvingly. "Between the both of you, the magazine should be in good hands." With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"You're taking over the literary magazine?" Emma asked when he was gone.

Regina nodded, shrugging slightly. "The rest of the english department had other clubs to run. And as far as I've heard, the psychology teacher has run the club for decades."

Emma just nodded a little. The old psych teacher had just retired the year earlier. She had been in the district for over 40 years and had run the magazine for that whole time. And though it wasn't the most popular club in the school by any means, it still had a following.

Regina moved to sit on one of the desks a few away from where Emma was, crossing her legs in front of her. "And as I recall, you told me you liked english, and more specifically, writing." She paused very briefly, her voice growing more professional. "That's how you can make it up to me, being a student leader."

Emma just nodded. It was definitely something she could do and it couldn't be all that hard, could it? She would just have to see. "Yeah, okay."

They were both silent for a few moments, their gazes focused on the other. Regina spoke first. Her voice was slightly quieter than it had been before, her hands clasped together tightly in her lap. "That by no means makes anything okay, Emma." She clarified.

Emma responded quickly, "I know." She paused, deciding it would be better to change the subject altogether. "So when's the first meeting?"

"There is supposed to be an interest meeting tomorrow, but I could use some help to get things together," she said calmly, her voice holding that tone that showed she meant only business.

Emma nodded. "I can." She said, making sure to suppress the excitement that was threatening to edge her voice. This was a start. That was what she wanted in the first place.

Regina nodded once. "Alright then." She walked back over to her desk, picking back up the book she had been reading earlier. Before she could start reading, Emma spoke.

"Would you mind if I stayed in here for the rest of lunch? I wanted to read ahead and-"

The brunette glanced up briefly. "Sure, Emma."

Emma just sat down quietly, opening her book and beginning to read. She didn't mention that she hadn't actually read the chapter that was due in that day's class. That didn't matter.

oooooooooooooo

Sometime during the middle of psychology class, Emma began to reflect on her thoughts. She had done that nearly constantly as of the past few days; it was nothing new. One thing she did find herself returning to was just how crazy she had been acting. First, she met, danced with, and kissed an extremely beautiful woman. Fair enough… but then she told this massive lie to her. That was her first mistake. No. Her first mistake was even going to that club. Then, she decided to get over the woman. That was a good plan, but oops! She ends up being her teacher. However, instead of dealing with the situation like a normal person and pretend it never happened, or even switch out of the class, she continued to talk to said woman about it. And there she was in psychology class, excited about talking to that woman again, even if it was just about a magazine filled with literature. Really, she shouldn't be excited at all. She should be ignoring the real issue altogether. Of course, never being one to take the simple solution, Emma had keep herself as involved as possible. All in all, she was just making things more difficult, for both her and Regina.

Emma found herself glancing up at her teacher, something she did quite often. The woman who she now called Ms. Mills could in no way be pleased by the situation. It wasn't her fault, not at all. Yet she still remained civil about the whole thing. Emma almost wished that she would have just gotten outwardly angry about it in the first place. She deserved to have that frustration directed at her. Despite that all, Emma still found herself wanting to talk to her, even if that would make things worse. And that was so messed up. She knew that forgetting what happened less than a week earlier wasn't an option. So she resolved to deal with her emotions as they came to her, pushing them to the back of her mind when they arrived. When she glanced up at the teacher, almost instinctively, she grinned a little. She was at her desk, back to reading that same book from earlier. Absently, Emma found herself wondering what the book was about that it kept her reading. Around her, the class was working on some introductory activity in their textbooks. It was an activity that Emma should have been working on too.

Sighing, Emma opened up her textbook and began searching for the answers to the questions on the sheet. Still, her muddled thoughts refused to relent, forcing their way back to the forefront of her mind.

At the end of class, she barely noticed the bell ring. She had just been able to finish the activity. _Good. _She thought. _At least something productive got done today…_

"Miss Swan?" She heard a voice and glanced up to see Ms. Mill's eyes on her.

"Sorry," Emma said. "I was just finishing this." She pointed to the sheet and slid it into a folder.

"No, it's fine." The brunette responded. "I would be doing the same thing, finishing early."

Emma nodded. Suddenly, she hated how awkward she felt. She hated how much one night had begun to fill her thoughts. Emma grabbed her bag, standing up. "I'll be right back. I.. just have to run and grab my bag."

She didn't wait for a response before turning and leaving the room, books in hand. Pulling out her phone, she moved to text Ruby. She needed her friend, someone to talk to. Without warning, she was brought to a halt, a pair of hands placed on her arms.

"Hold on." The person said. Emma's eyes focused on the person, and she let out a breath. It was Ruby.

"Fuck." She paused. "You can't do that!"

Ruby just grinned. "My bad."

Emma just rolled her eyes, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She didn't need it anymore. "I was just gonna text you. I can't give you a ride home today."

"Oh." Ruby said, sounding slightly surprised, but the expression left her features quickly. Apparently, it didn't affect her very much. She had enough friends who could give her a ride.

Emma began leading the way to her locker.

Ruby followed behind. "So what's got you staying after on the second day of school?"

Emma spoke, trying to make sure her words sounded nonchalant, like it was no big deal. "I'm staying after to help Ms. Mills with the literary magazine.."

For a few seconds, Ruby was silent. Emma risked a glance at her friend. It wasn't often that Ruby didn't know what to say. Not unless she was upset. "You…" She frowned a little. "You really aren't just going to leave it alone."

"What?" Emma questioned a little too harshly. She grabbed her bag from the locker and swung it over her shoulders. "Ruby, I know that you think I'm being stupid. Maybe I am.. but I don't care. This isn't crazy. I'm not like you."

Ruby's voice was high and above all, furious. "Like me?"

"I'm not like you. I don't do one night hookups and forget about it all just to do it again the next weekend!"

When Ruby responded, her voice was much lower and accusatory. "At least I didn't almost let some innocent teacher commit a crime."

"I-" Emma began, her voice breaking a little. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have anything to say.

"Look, Emma. If you want to keep making these shit choices, fine. Be my guest. Just don't come running to me with your problems. I'm not going to help you. I've given you my advice. I'm done with this. Figure it out on your own." Ruby turned away abruptly, shaking her head a little, making her way down the hallway.

For the first time, her best friend was disappointed with her. She was leaving her behind. And she deserved it.

All at once, Emma felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past days. God, she was stupid. She was so stupid!

But she couldn't help it.

But she had so many opportunities to avoid it all.

But nothing had even happened yet. Nothing happened that could get anyone in trouble.

Yet.

Slowly, Emma sunk to the ground, leaning her back against the cold metal of the lockers. Suddenly, she felt extremely glad that the school was mostly cleared. People didn't need to see her like this, breaking down. She closed her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest. Her head fell into her hands. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to deal with this. And despite knowing that what she should do is get up and face her issues, Emma sat and regretted everything. She regretted meeting that woman, the one she cared about way too much. The one she hardly knew. The one who was dealing with this far better than she was. She regretted not listening to her friend, the one who she knew was right. The one who she insulted for the first time seriously only a few moments earlier. The one that she wasn't sure would forgive her.

oooooooooooooo

_So, like I said, this was a pretty long chapter. Hopefully this makes up for how long it took me to update! As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You are all so wonderful!_


	6. Advice

Unconventional

**Chapter 6: Advice**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story week after week. It means so much! Sorry this chapter's a little late. It honestly took myself longer than usual to get myself to write it. Regardless, enjoy! _

oooooooooooooo

And despite knowing that what she should do is get up and face her issues, Emma sat and regretted everything. She regretted meeting that woman, the one she cared about way too much. The one she hardly knew. The one who was dealing with this far better than she was. She regretted not listening to her friend, the one who she knew was right. The one who she insulted for the first time seriously only a few moments earlier. The one that she wasn't sure would forgive her.

oooooooooooooo

For how long Emma sat in that hallway, she didn't know. It could have been a couple minutes, or ten, or maybe even an hour. She was too lost in her thoughts to care, too busy being angry with herself. She shouldn't be acting this way, like such a kid. She shouldn't be crying over the unfairness of everything when she was the one who was to blame, at least partially. How could Ruby be angry with her? This wasn't her fault! She didn't ask to go to the club… she didn't ask to meet Regina. That was life, though. Everyone got things thrown at them that they might not be prepared to deal with. She just was so not ready to deal with any of this..

"Emma?" A quiet voice called her name. Emma looked up instinctively, seeing Regina walking over, her expression slightly concerned. _Shit_, Emma thought. Regina, more than anyone else, didn't need to see her like this. Especially when Regina was handling it all so much more calmly. The brunette seemed to have herself together at all times, and Emma found herself questioning how it was she did it so seamlessly. Everything seemed pretty seamless with Regina..

Emma took a deep breath in attempt to get herself together. Her eyes met those of the teacher, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot, let alone respond.

The woman standing beside her now just continued, her expression still looking vaguely troubled. "I thought you might have left."

"No- uhm." Emma paused, feeling the need to stand up.

Regina extended a hand to here. "Here."

Emma gazed down at her hand briefly before taking it, letting the other woman help her. She didn't let go of it right away. For the brief moment their hands remained connected, Emma felt herself clinging to it like a lifeline.

Regina was the first to let go and Emma leaned back against the locker behind her for support. Her voice sounded hesitant as she spoke. "Do you know how long it's been since the bell rang?"

The brunette just nodded, her voice showing no hint of judgement. "Maybe twenty minutes." She shrugged, then looked pointedly at the student. "Look, Emma, if you're not feeling well…"

"No," The blonde answered a little too quickly. She paused, then added, "I'm fine. Really." Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Emma began to lead the way towards Regina's classroom.

The teacher was quick to keep up. On the short walk to the room, both of them were silent. Emma was grateful that she didn't so much as mention what had just happened.. or inquire as to what happened before Regina found her. She didn't want to talk about it right now, she didn't want to think about it.

Once in the room, Emma sat in front of the front desks closest to that of her teacher. Regina moved to her desk, her gaze moving over a small stack of paper. She picked up the teacher and brought it over, setting it lightly on the desk in front of her. "I want you to look through these past magazine examples. I want this year's format to be similar, but.. altered." She paused. "I was hoping to have that done by tomorrow's meeting."

Emma just nodded. "Okay," she answered simply, glad that she had something productive to do. Hopefully this would get her mind off of Ruby, off of the fight. Emma had no idea who was right. It really didn't matter. Not right now, anyway. She focused her eyes on the papers in front of her and started taking notes.

After a while, Regina broke the silence. Emma was surprised to look up to see the woman watching her, her expression something she didn't recognize. What she said, Emma didn't expect in the least. "If you need someone to speak to about it, Emma, you can talk to me. I may be your teacher, but I can listen."

Emma met the other woman's gaze, holding it. "Can I?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound accusing. She didn't mean it that way. But could she? Was it possible that she could still rely on this woman, tell her about important things? Maybe to an extent.

The brunette, as if sensing her uneasiness, nodded slowly. "Of course."

Both women were silent for a few moments. Emma didn't know if she should tell her teacher about what was happening, about her issues with Ruby. God, she wanted to. But maybe her friend was right. Maybe she should distance herself.. maybe it wasn't a good idea to spill her guts out to this woman. All it would do is end, Emma being far too attached than she should. Really, she already was. Hesitantly, she spoke. "I'm having some issues with Ruby."

Regina just nodded a little, obviously waiting for the blonde to continue.

"I knew before that she was worried, but she's angry. I didn't listen to her. She wanted me to forget about…" She paused for a second or two, looking away. "..that. She wanted me to move on."

"Have you wondered why?" Regina asked thoughtfully.

Emma just looked straight at her. "What?"

"Why might she have wanted you to do that?"

She thought about it for a short time, then shook her head, unable to figure out why her friend wasn't supporting her. "Because I didn't listen to her?" Emma offered.

The brunette's tone held some warmth as she spoke, shaking her head a little. "First, she wanted to protect you. The.. situation could get you in trouble, it could hurt you. And second, if either of the former occur, she knows that she will feel as if she's to blame."

Emma was too busy lost in her thoughts, considering her words, that she didn't realize that Regina had gotten up from her spot. She moved and sat in the desk next to Emma and continued, "She wants you to put it behind you so she can do the same.."

Emma's eyes widened a little. "She feels guilty.. How did I not see that?" It made complete sense, when she thought about it. This wasn't just about what she personally had done.. though that wasn't particularly role-model material either. It was about both of them. They'd both messed up. The only way to cease to think about that was for both of them to erase it from their memories altogether. And now Ruby knew that wasn't going to happen. Emma would have to talk to her tomorrow, to figure this all out. She needed Ruby to have her back. She needed her best friend's support.

Emma offered a small smile at the other woman, who was just watching her. "Thank you, Regina."

Their gazes held for a few moments, before they each looked away. Regina took a magazine from the pile on Emma's desk and began scanning through it. Emma jotted down notes on a piece of paper. It was a comfortable silence, and Emma wished it could stretch out longer. For a short moment, she glanced up at the woman in the desk beside her. Regina was scribbling notes onto a notepad.

Suddenly, Regina glanced up at her. Emma looked away quickly. That kept happening. It seemed inevitable by now, that their gazes would meet. Emma grabbed a magazine from her desk and handed it to the teacher. "This is my favorite so far." She paused. "The way it's organized, by type of literature instead of genre. It would make it easier for people to avoid the things they don't like.."

"I agree." She paused, looking slightly irritated for a moment. "I keep trying to find an incentive for students to submit. That seems to be an issue.."

"Maybe some type of competition?" Emma offered.

Regina's tone was businesslike now, but it remained encouraging. "That's good."

A small smile spread across the woman's face. "Really, just some organizing and this thing will be up and running.. That is, if anyone shows up tomorrow."

Emma found herself reaching out and grabbing the teacher's hand. The other woman didn't pull away, and Emma squeezed her hand lightly. "They will, really. I think this is going to turn out really well." What exactly she meant was going to turn out well, she didn't know. The magazine, the meeting the next day, their situation?

Suddenly, a panicked look crossed Regina's expression as she glanced at the clock. "Oh." It was a little after four. "I'm sorry, Emma." Her voice softened, "I really need to be leaving. I need to be there when my son gets home." She stopped speaking abruptly, her own eyes widening. Both women's gazes matched. Regina quickly stood, moving to her desk and gathering her things.

What? Her son? She- that didn't… Emma attempted to take a breath, hoping it would aid in clearing her head. Regina had a son. That meant she wasn't- well, that didn't matter, but.. Emma was unable to finish her thoughts. Emma didn't know what to say, she didn't have anything to say. She just pulled on her coat, awkwardly pulling her bag over her shoulders, her hand finding her car keys that lay in her jacket pocket.

Regina moved to the door first, shutting the lights off as they walked out. The silence felt uneasy. It was clear there was so much they didn't know about each other.. was it better that way? Emma didn't know.

Regina's voice pulled Emma from her thoughts once again. "Thank you, Emma. For your help."

She just nodded in response, unable to meet her gaze. She didn't want to know what emotion she would find there. She didn't want to know what the other woman could be thinking. They just went their separate ways once in the hallways.

So much had happened that day.

Ruby told her she was making the wrong decision, they had a fight.

Regina seemed to make things better… but then..

She had a son. A kid. That should change so much. That should make Emma not want to be involved with her. It should make her uncomfortable.

And it did, to an extent. More than that, though, Emma felt curious. It made her wonder what else there was about this woman that she didn't know.

She just hadn't ever expected that one of the things she would find out was _that._

oooooooooooooo

_This chapter was a little bit shorter than the others. Hopefully another chapter will soon follow. I hope you liked it. And don't forget to leave reviews, follow the story, etc! You guys are __awesome__!_


	7. Making Up

Unconventional

**Chapter 7: Making Up**

_Author's Note: Again, I can't thank you all enough for reading. It's so great hearing from everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is late. I've had some health issues, but I'm back now!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's short, but I'm planning on making the next one much longer._

oooooooooooooo

She had a son. A kid. That should change so much. That should make Emma not want to be involved with her. It should make her uncomfortable.

And it did, to an extent. More than that, though, Emma felt curious. It made her wonder what else there was about this woman that she didn't know.

She just hadn't ever expected that one of the things she would find out was _that._

oooooooooooooo

For once, Emma had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. That woman… her teacher.. she was a mother. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she'd have to bring up the words that the other woman had said the day before.. It was clear that she hadn't meant for them to be said aloud in the first place. Why? Did she not want her to know? Did she think Emma wouldn't accept her if she had a kid? Well, that didn't matter. It didn't matter what her opinion was, because they weren't together. They weren't and they couldn't possibly be. Emma shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Yes, she would have to bring it up. And she would do it almost nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. Because it wasn't. Knowing that didn't change anything, or at least, it didn't make her think more negatively of Regina. If anything, it made her want to know more.

And so, at the end of the day, Emma found herself sitting in Regina's classroom, thinking of what to say to her. She probably didn't have much more time to _think_ about it. People would be coming for the lit magazine meeting.

Emma glanced up from her seat towards the front of the classroom, her gaze settled on the woman only a few feet away. Regina was turned away from her, concentrating on the whiteboard, writing notes down for tomorrow's lessons. At that moment, the last thing that she wanted to do was interrupt her, but she needed to bring it up and they'd both been silent for far too long. "So I hope your son wasn't waiting too long for you yesterday."

Regina turned around to face her, her expression mildly surprised. She shook her head a little. "Oh. I was there right on time, actually. Provided exceeding the speed limit a few times.." She trailed off.

Emma found herself holding in a laugh. She raised an eyebrow. "You know, getting pulled over really adds to travel time."

"Ah, but I wasn't." Regina smirked. "And do we know from experience, Miss Swan?"

The blonde let out a laugh. "No. I don't know what impression you may have of me-"

"I didn't have a negative impression of you, Emma." Regina's voice was more serious.

For a few moments, Emma said nothing. She just held the other woman's gaze, then watching as she turned back to the board to continue writing. When she finished writing, she set the marker down and sat down on top of a desk near Emma.

"Tell me about him?" Emma asked lightly.

The brunette looked at her, slightly confused. "Who?" She questioned.

"Your son."

"Henry." Regina smiled as she thought of him, causing Emma to instinctively grin as well. "He's three."

"Henry." Emma repeated, still smiling. "Well, he's lucky to have you as a mom."

"Thank you-" Her response was cut off as a group of students entered the room. Regina stood, moving towards the front of the room. Only seven or eight people entered the room. Just as they were about to start the meeting, another figure slipped into the room, taking a seat in the back. Ruby.

For a majority of the Regina's introduction of the club, Emma's gaze was focused on her friend. Her friend's, however, was somewhere else. She was looking at Regina.

What was Ruby thinking? Was she genuinely here for the club, or did she want to talk to her again? Did she hate the both of them, or was Regina right? Was she just nervous about it all? Emma just needed to talk to her, to set things right.

The meeting seemed to last so long. Even when she was briefly speaking in front of the group, Ruby's gaze wasn't on her. By the end of the meeting, most of the people in the room seemed fairly interested. That was good, it would probably be one of the biggest staffs since the literary magazine began.

And as the meeting came to an end, Regina telling everyone that another meeting would be the following week, people began to move to the door. Emma followed behind, noticing that her friend had already slipped out of the room. She ran to catch up. "Ruby!"

The brunette turned around, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Her expression looked nervous.

Emma's expression likely mirrored hers. "So.. are you joining the lit magazine?"

"I-" Ruby began, then nodded. "Yeah. Probably."

Emma nodded a little, frowning slightly. "I thought-"

"I don't hate you, Emma. Or her either."

The blonde just watched her friend, not really following.

"She's fine. And under different circumstances I'd support it, but Em, if anything happened with the two of you-" She took a breath. "If it ended badly."

"I know you're worried, Rubes. And it all scares the hell out of me. I can't guarantee something will or won't happen, but I need you there for me."

She didn't move for a few moments, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know that. It's just.." Ruby paused. "It would be my fault if you end up getting hurt. And I don't think I can handle seeing you like that."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not gonna be some lost little puppy if she rejects me. I don't even know if I want-"

"Yes you do! You want to be with her!" Emma didn't respond, so her friend continued. "And though I don't understand it, or support that. I'll support you, okay?"

"Okay." Emma nodded, and her friend rushed forward to hug her.

Ruby smiled as she stepped back. "I missed you, you know."

Emma laughed. "You too. I have to get my stuff. Do you need a ride home?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'll see you in the morning, though. Okay?"

Emma just nodded, watching her friend walk away. A wide grin remained plastered across her face. It had only been a couple of days, but God, she really did miss her friend. Having her back, having her support her, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. And she had only one person she wanted to talk about her happiness with.

When she entered, Regina was seated at her desk, going through some papers. She didn't seem to notice that Emma had walked in, not so much as glancing up at her. "Hey," Emma said, sitting in one of the desks in the front row.

Regina didn't seem surprised, a small grin appearing on her face as she glanced up. "Hello."

"You were right. About Ruby." Emma paused. "She's not mad at me.. or you."

"Good." The brunette nodded a little. "I'm glad things are better between the both of you."

Emma said nothing for a few moments, not having much more to say.

Regina was the one to break the silence, her words coming out hesitant. "I don't know what all you spoke about, Emma. I'm sure she is right, though."

"What do you mean?" Emma watched her, confused.

"Ruby came and spoke to me this morning, Emma." Regina said simply.

"And?"

"She's worried.. as she should be." She paused, looking unsure.

"I know she is, but that's what best friends are for, right? They support their friends, even when they make the stupidest decisions."

Regina just nodded slightly.

"Look, I know you said that one night was a mistake, but I don't think it was." Her voice sounded confident, much more confident than she felt. "I know that I might be making a mistake now, but-" Emma shook her head. "Is it crazy that I don't care?"

Regina sighed. "No." She looked down again, staring off.

"I don't care if it's a mistake, because I _can't_ ignore what happened that night. And I don't want to." She paused, knowing just how much she was rambling now. The other woman said nothing, and now was just watching her. Emma continued, her voice shaking now. "Are you busy Friday night?"

Regina just stared at her.

The blonde was standing now, just waiting for a response.

After a few moments, Regina tilted her head slightly. "What were you thinking?"

Emma just shrugged. "A movie, I don't know. Bowling, maybe?"

A smile spread across Regina's face. "Alright. Friday, then."

"Friday." Emma grinned, grabbing her belongings. Without saying anything further, she left the room. Friday. As she made her way to her locker, she realized that she hadn't figured out when, or where they would meet. Did that matter, though? That could be figured out later. What mattered was that she hadn't been rejected. And above that, she was going on a _date_ with Regina. And she couldn't be more excited.

oooooooooooooo

_Thank you so much for reading. I know this chapter was short. I should have another one up in a couple of days that should be much longer. As always, please review, follow, and favorite. They always make my day._


	8. The City

Unconventional

**Chapter 8: The City**

_Author's Note: Again, I can't thank you all enough for reading. It's so great hearing from everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is late. I've had some health issues and I just started a new job, but I'm back now! And as requested, we're gonna get some insight into Regina's thoughts about all of this. This is gonna be a pretty long chapter, and I'm going to have one out for you tomorrow too, so prepare yourselves!_

_I hope you enjoy it! _

oooooooooooooo

As she made her way to her locker, she realized that she hadn't figured out when, or where they would meet. Did that matter, though? That could be figured out later. What mattered was that she hadn't been rejected. And above that, she was going on a _date_ with Regina. And she couldn't be more excited.

oooooooooooooo

_Emma_. The name continued to echo through her mind as she got ready for their date. _Their date. _Regina almost couldn't believe that she could use that word to describe what they were doing. She was going on a date with Miss Emma Swan, and though the reality of it all absolutely terrified her, she also couldn't be more excited. The blonde hadn't made it clear exactly as to where they were going, but that didn't matter. Not as long as they were far enough away that they wouldn't be spotted. What did matter was that all that she had worried about was happening. She was ignoring all of her basic rules. Number one, she needed to protect Henry and herself. Second, she wouldn't rush into anything too quickly. She always thought before she acted, and as of the last couple weeks, she hadn't been following either of those rules all too well. And now she was treading on thin ice. And at any point, she could fall right through and freeze. She could become weak, like she was after Daniel died.. And she couldn't let that happen again. She would continue to restrain herself, to keep her emotions in control as much as she could. Was that even the issue, the fact that they had to keep it a secret? Should it be? The problem with it all should be that Emma was in fact still a minor for the time being, that she was her _student. _That should set off many red flags right there. It should stop her in her tracks. It should have hardened her resolve all that much more and caused her to reject Emma right when she brought up the idea of a date. The fact that it didn't was wrong. The fact that she was looking forward to spending time with the blonde was wrong. Events could take a wrong turn so easily. The question was, would she even take measures to prevent that? Regina didn't know. If she was completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure of much lately. All she seemed to be doing was acting on impulse. That impulse was what was driving her now. It was the part that made her almost giddy with joy at the thought of the blonde's impending arrival. But it also made her nervous. Though it would be briefly, she would meet Henry. They had known each other barely a week, and already, she was introducing the woman to her son. That was probably be a mistake right there. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but Regina knew it was inevitable. They would have to meet. And if Emma didn't accept him wholeheartedly, whatever it was that was between them, would have to end.

Regina glanced over at her alarm clock that sat across the room. Emma would arrive any moment now. Her eyes moved over to the floor length mirror on the closet door, giving herself a quick once over. Regina could hear the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs. She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a quick breath. She would need to calm down before she greeted the blonde downstairs. Before she could reach the bottom of the stairs, she saw a little brown head run over and open it first.

oooooooooooooo

"HI!" A high voice greeted, the front door of the house swinging open. Emma glanced downward to see a young boy staring up at her.

"Oh, hey." She said, her voice betraying just how surprised she was. The little boy didn't notice, he just smiled broadly. As she gazed down at him, he reminded her of someone else. He had Regina's brown eyes. "Henry, right?"

"Yeah!" Henry said, looking up as a hand landed on his shoulder. Emma looked up to see Regina standing across from her, looking slightly worried.

"Henry, what did I tell you about opening the front door?" Her voice didn't come out angry, just concerned. And God was it weird seeing her like this. In "mom mode." It was.. different.

The young boy just stared up at his mother. "Not without mommy."

She nodded, letting out a breath. Her shoulders relaxed a little. "Why don't you go find grandma?"

"Okay!" The smile remained plastered to his face as he ran off. Both women's eyes followed him down to the hallway.

Emma was almost surprised to hear the brunette's voice directed at her, their gazes meeting. "Hi, Emma." She said, her eyes still holding the warmth they did as she spoke to her son.

Emma found herself smiling as she spoke. "You know, he looks just like you." That expression on Regina's face, she loved it. For a moment, she found herself wondering why the other students at school thought she was strict, or even wasn't a way to describe Regina. And though it had only been about two weeks since they had first met, the brunette easily had one of the warmest personalities of anyone she had ever known. If those people saw her as Emma did right then, their opinions would undoubtedly change.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts as the other woman laughed.

"It would only be realistic that he would." She grinned. "And I'm going to take that as a compliment on both our behalves."

"It was. It's just sometimes they-" She found herself stopping short. Originally, her sentence was going to end with the fact that kids usually looked like both of her parents. That wasn't something she should talk about. Emma hadn't really thought about why Regina would have a three year old son without a father around. That wasn't in her place to bring up. It was their first real date. And even despite the circumstances around it all, no sane person would bring something that personal up. Not when they don't even know the person their dating's favorite color. Emma had to keep reminding herself that- that hadn't known Regina for even two weeks yet.

Before any silence that had stretched between them for too long, Emma quickly spoke. "So do we want to get going? It's going to take a little while to get into the city."

Regina looked slightly caught off guard by the change in subject, but nodded. "Let me just go get my bag." She moved aside to let Emma step into the house, and then moved into another room without another word.

Emma watched as she left, sighing a little bit. Whatever happened that night was going to mean a lot. And if she messed it all up, the anything they had going forward would be over. And this time it wouldn't be because of a lie. If the date went well, however, maybe this continue. Maybe she could learn more about this woman who she had met under the completely wrong circumstances. The woman she wanted so much to know more about. She couldn't mess this up, even though usually, she was the one who did.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin as a small hand tugged on her shirt. She resisted the urge to swear as she gazed down to see Henry again staring at her with wide eyes.

"Henry." She said, still slightly breathless from the scare the kid had given her.

"Will you play legos with me?" He questioned.

Emma found herself surprised by the amount of confidence the kid had. There was no question as to where he got it from. Before she could respond to him, an older voice sounded. She glanced up to see an older woman moving over to them.

"Henry dear, Emma has to leave soon." The woman said gently, "Maybe another time."

The blonde looked at the woman, then back down at Henry, who looked slightly disappointed.

"Hey, how about I make you a deal? Next time I come over, we can play legos."

"Okay!" He grinned, setting off out of the room and up the stairs. Now Emma had another reason not to mess this up. She couldn't disappoint the kid.

The woman who could only be Regina's mother held out a hand. "My name's Cora, Regina's mother."

Emma smiled, shaking her hand. "Emma."

"So I heard that you're an English major…" The woman said thoughtfully, holding her gaze.

Emma froze. English major? What did Regina tell her? Well, obviously not that she was in high school. Or that she wouldn't be eighteen for another two weeks. The silence was growing too long, but before any words could escape her lips, a more familiar voice spoke. Emma sighed in relief as Regina spoke, moving to stand next to her.

"You will have time to interrogate her at a later time, mother."

Emma looked to Cora, offering a small smile. "It was nice meeting you."

Cora just nodded a little, and Emma moved toward the door. Regina spoke a few last words to her mother before following the blonde outside, shutting the door behind them.

It wasn't until they were both in her car that Emma decided to speak.

"So… I'm an English major now?" Emma asked jokingly as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The brunette simply raised her eyebrows. "Would you rather her know the truth?"

"Uhm, no." Emma shrugged slightly, glancing over at the other woman. "I mean, it _is _what I told you when we first met."

"Then I suppose there is some element of the truth there, then."

oooooooooooooo

About two hours later, the two of them were seated at a table in a restaurant, already having eaten. Regina gazed around as fish tanks surrounded them, fish in all sorts of colors moving throughout the room. It was safe to say that she was more than a little surprised when the blonde had pulled up to an aquarium. She had never been there before, but she found herself at peace, watching the fish swimming around them. The room held a blue light to it, the most light coming from the tanks, the room itself dim. She glanced up to see Emma watching her. The silence between them was not at all uncomfortable.

"Surprised?" Emma asked, her voice hopeful.

Regina nodded a little. "I am. Thank you. This place really is beautiful." She found herself gazing around the room, then settling her gaze back on Emma.

Emma's voice was unwavering as she spoke. "So are you."

_Shit. Shit. Shit, _Emma thought. And there it is. The point where she messes everything up. When she ruins everything she had been building towards. Just because she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. Regina had to be thinking that she was crazy, telling her that so blatantly. What kind of person does that? That was cheesy, and ridiculous. And now Emma was going to pay for it.

"Thank you," was all Regina said in response. After a few moments, she noticed the look of nervousness cross Emma's features. Regina reached out and took the blonde's hand across the table. "Emma, are you alright?"

Emma blinked, her eyes meeting those of the brunette. She nodded a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She glanced down at their hands, before shaking her head slightly. "No. Regina, I just- I really, really don't want to mess this up. I don't want to say anything that will make you upset, or end this. Whatever _this_ is and-"

She was cut off when Regina spoke. "Walk with me," she said calmly.

"What?" Emma asked quietly.

"It's clear we have a few things that we need to discuss. And we haven't seen the rest of the aquarium yet. Walk with me."

oooooooooooooo

_I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'll try to respond to as many of you as I can._

_Be ready for another chapter tomorrow afternoon._

_Thank you!_


	9. Talking is Hard

Unconventional

**Chapter 9: Talking is Hard**

_Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You all have been freaking fantastic. I love this story so much and it's really amazing that you all do too. This chapter was actually one I was very much looking forward to writing. _

_It might not be the longest thing ever, but I think it's important that the two of them talked all of this out and that it had it's own chapter._

_Anyway, I'll hopefully have a new chapter up within a few days. Enjoy!_

oooooooooooooo

Emma blinked, her eyes meeting those of the brunette. She nodded a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She glanced down at their hands, before shaking her head slightly. "No. Regina, I just- I really, really don't want to mess this up. I don't want to say anything that will make you upset, or end this. Whatever _this_ is and-"

She was cut off when Regina spoke. "Walk with me," she said calmly.

"What?" Emma asked quietly.

"It's clear we have a few things that we need to discuss. And we haven't seen the rest of the aquarium yet. Walk with me."

oooooooooooooo

Just like many times in the past couple of weeks, Emma couldn't look Regina in the eyes. Neither of them had said a word since they had left the table. They just walked, slowly moving through the tunnels and exhibits, brightly colored fish swimming around them. Emma found herself staring off, her gaze following a fish until it was no longer in her view. And despite the fact that the two were completely silent, the blonde was very aware of where the other woman was. They were walking so close, and when she glanced down, their hands were nearly brushing. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and take it in her own. Could she? Before she could ponder the thought further, Regina's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Emma."

Hesitantly, Emma glanced up, meeting a pair of warm brown eyes. She tried to keep her gaze calm, not wanting to betray any of the confusion she was feeling. As she stared into the other woman's eyes, however, her resolve failed. Just looking at her made her melt. "Yeah?" She asked in response.

Regina didn't say anything right away. For a few moments, the two were quiet again. She let out a breath. "I don't blame you." The brunette's voice was quiet.

Briefly, Emma questioned what exactly she wasn't being blamed for. Starting this all in the first place? For making this harder than it should be?

Regina continued, unwavering. "You didn't choose to meet me that night. You didn't choose to be in my class." She paused. "We both share a fault here."

Emma found herself shaking her head, not speaking. "I… No. Regina, I don't see it like that. I'm the one who could have told you the truth. The problem would have been averted. I could have switched out of the class. Again, it would have been fixed. Each time I get an opportunity just- fix it.. I don't." She looked away as she finished speaking, her tone completely serious.

"And why do we keep referring to this as a problem, Miss Swan?"

"Because it's dangerous. It's something that could be fixed."

Regina shook her head slightly, her gaze moving back towards the fish as she spoke. "But every time we have attempted to fix this, it hasn't worked, has it?"

Emma looked over at the other woman, unsure of where this was going. It never seemed like they tried, not really. Or at least, she hadn't. Had Regina?

"First, we attempted to forget what had happened that night. Then, I tried to ignore you as much as possible. Both failed." She paused for a long time, then added in a very matter of fact tone, "I don't regret it."

Emma stopped walking, causing the brunette to stop beside her. "The club." Emma muttered the words, before casting a hesitant look at Regina. "You don't?"

"No. I should."

"I know."

"And that is where we have our problem." Regina continued. She sounded so sure all of the sudden. How could she seem so confident when Emma felt anything but? She must have thought about it all a ton. "We have been so focused on what had happened that we have forgotten that things are happening now."

Emma nodded a little, unsure of how to respond. There was so much truth to what Regina had said. She had felt guilty. But that wasn't mattered anymore. What mattered was the present. "So where does that leave us?"

Regina settled her gaze back on the blonde. "Well…" She let out a breath. "That leaves us with both the inevitable and the matters going forward."

"Let's start with the facts, then." Emma resolved, beginning to walk again. Walking helped, somehow. It was like pacing, it had a sort of rhythm that helped her think. "Okay, so first, is that we met at a club. And then I so courageously helped you get rid of that douchebag."

The sound that escaped Regina's lips was nothing short of melodious. Emma found that she loved her laugh.

The brunette just rolled her eyes good naturedly. "My savior.."

"And we danced. And we kissed. And I was pulled away."

"And you showed up in my class. And now you aid in leading my club."

Emma nodded, continuing the list of what was fact. "And now I've met your son."

"You've met my son and now we are having a lovely time at the aquarium."

The blonde sighed a little. "I guess all that's left is what's happening now."

They walked in complete quiet for a few more moments, before Regina stopped walking. She reached out and touched Emma's arm to stop her. And while her voice was still calm, it held something else. It was something Emma didn't recognize. "Emma."

"What is it?"

"We need to talk about what happens now."

They did need to talk about it. It was something that had needed to be discussed for a while now. Over and over, Emma had replayed in her mind what had happened in the past. But just recently, she had thought about it, about now. This was the moment that she couldn't mess up. It was the moment that she needed to know just what Regina was thinking. "I just have one question moving forward." Emma said finally, hesitantly.

"Yes?" Regina questioned, her eyes not moving from those of the blonde.

"Is this what you want?"

oooooooooooooo

Regina listened intently as Emma asked her question. It was simple, but it held all of the insecurities that the two of them held since they'd met. At the club, the answer would have been simple. Yes. Once she had found out that Emma was her student, that she was still a minor, the answer would have been a resounding no. And if it wasn't for their time at the club, there was absolutely no possibility anything would have became of the two of them. But that didn't matter, she reminded herself. _Now_, she thought. Was this what she wanted now?

Part of her said yes. She wanted to get to know Emma. She wanted to have her in her life, but she had to think of Henry. There were so many ways this could end badly. And no matter what happened, she would have to protect her son. Would Emma understand that? She thought so. Beyond what she knew was best for her son, a part of her had thought yes automatically. That was the part that didn't care about the risks. It was the part of her that was so deeply rooted in _feeling. _It was a part that hadn't really been alive since Daniel had died. But, God, it was their first date. Wouldn't this be jumping the gun? Or would it be opening up possibility that she didn't know existed. It was this side that Regina chose to listen to. "Yes."

A huge sense of relief visibly washed over the blonde as she said the word. Emma smiled then. "Good. Me too."

She didn't need to ask what _this _was. They were dating. They were together. And this was something they both wanted to happen. That was all they needed. Regina found herself unable to break away from Emma's gaze. A huge sense of calmness seemed to wash over her as she looked into them. "That settles it, then." Regina said simply.

Neither of them spoke any more words, and she really didn't process who had initiated it, but they were growing closer. Her mind began spinning as their lips slowly met, feeling as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist. After only a few seconds, Emma pulled back, but didn't step away. That kiss had been so much better than that of the club, and probably because it meant so much more. And from the look in Emma's eyes, she could see she felt the same way.

One thought entered her mind and remained there for the rest of the night. _This could work._

oooooooooooooo

_Thanks for reading. As always, review, favorite, and follow. I absolutely love hearing from you guys._


	10. So Jealous

Unconventional

**Chapter 10: So Jealous**

_Author's Note: So it's been a little while since I last updated. The ultra good news is that I'm gonna be posting another one tomorrow! I have to admit, this chapter took me a little while to write. Regardless, I hope you like it. And thank you all so, so much for continuing to read._

oooooooooooooo

After only a few seconds, Emma pulled back, but didn't step away. That kiss had been so much better than that of the club, probably because it meant so much more. And from the look in Emma's eyes, she could see she felt the same way.

One thought entered her mind and remained there for the rest of the night. _This. Could. Work._

oooooooooooooo

She tried not to make eye contact. Not too much, anyway. It was much more in the forefront of Emma's awareness now- that they would have to be careful. It just wasn't something that she had to realistically think about, but things had changed. And after almost a week had passed since their first _real _date, she was really beginning to be able to wrap her head around it all. Granted, sometimes it was still crazy, even to her. There was no doubted she wanted this, to date Regina. She couldn't think of really anything else she wanted more at that moment. It just wasn't what she would have ever thought would happen. How could she possibly guess that she would date someone who would end up being her teacher? And that person had a kid? It was just insane, and Emma regretted none of it.

Sitting in her seat in psychology class, it seemed even more absurd that they were together. Regina always was so confident, so unwavering in everything she did. And when she was pretending that the two of them didn't so much as speak outside of that class and the literary club, Regina almost had her convinced. The brunette didn't so much as hold her gaze too long. Nothing seemed out of place. That was how it should be. It was clear that the only person who would possibly leak their secret, albeit by accident, would be Emma. She seemed to always have been just a little too careless that way. But that couldn't happen that time. It could never happen. There was too much at stake. Regina was risking so much more than she was. God, she was an adult. She had a _kid. _One that Emma knew she cared about more than anything else in the universe. And she was putting both her own and Henry's well being in jeopardy. And despite their conversation that last Friday, the blonde still found herself wondering why.

Emma glanced up, Regina was at the board. Her gaze was trained on a list that she held in her hand as she rattled off names. As she listened, Emma never heard her own. She sighed a little, realizing just how distracted she seemed to have been lately. If she couldn't even figure out when her own name was called, there was no mistaking she needed to make a more conscious effort to pay attention.

"Hey!" A voice sounded, much more excited than it probably should have been. Emma jumped slightly in her seat, immediately looking towards the voice. When the person who had nearly given her a heart attack came into view, Emma crossed her arms. "Oh. Hi."

The kid seemed okay. He was probably a sophomore. He grinned, taking a seat in the desk across from her. "So, I'm Adam."

"So. I'm Emma." She responded, letting out a breath. Briefly she wondered if she should just ask him what she missed.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he continued in a cheerful voice. "And you'd be right. So I was thinking for our experiment we could-"

"Hold on." Emma interjected quickly. "I..I kinda spaced out while she was talking. Kinda boring, you know? What are we doing?"

"We're partners. For those social experiments Ms. Mills was talking about. We have to pick and do one."

"Oh. I remember that." She told him, then paused. "Did you, uhm, have any ideas?"

"Tons." He answered quickly, grinning. "So you know how sometimes you can feel yourself being watched, so you look?"

"Yeah..?"

"I was thinking we could do something like that. Or maybe what people think about when their all faced with the same situation?"

Emma paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I like the first one."

A few minutes later, the two worked in silence. Every now and then, Emma glanced over at the kid's computer, wondering if he was working. He was. It was nice to know that she wouldn't be working on this by herself. This kid was okay.

Adam glanced over. "So, I heard you're the student leader for the lit magazine."

"Oh." Emma shrugged at his attempt to make conversation. "Yeah, kinda." She glanced back at her laptop.

He continued, turning to face her. "Isn't Ms. Mills the advisor?"

Emma looked up, noticing as people were all talking and researching throughout the room. "Yeah, why?" She attempted to look unconcerned, wondering where he was going with this.

"I dunno. I was just thinking of joining."

Emma nodded a little. "Yeah, that'd be cool. We need more people-"

"And she's kinda hot." He added suddenly.

"What?" Emma asked quickly, completely cut of guard. The kid seemed unfazed.

He just shrugged and turned back to the computer. "I mean, literature's cool and all, but it's a plus when the advisor's hot."

Emma didn't know what to do. What was he thinking? Should she laugh. Was that meant to be funny. She didn't think so, but then again, what he'd said wasn't that outrageous. More than a few times Emma had heard guys talk about their teachers who were good looking. They just didn't talk about them with _her. _

In the end, Emma just shrugged, forcing herself to peel her gaze away from Adam and towards her own computer screen. "I guess," she mumbled.

When he'd first talked about Regina being hot, she wanted to bark something to him about how she wouldn't be interested. How that was really, really stupid for him to even so much as think about. About the fact that he never had a chance and she was already seeing someone. But how would she know that? She wouldn't. So she just shrugged. It was better than any of the alternatives. It just.. made her uncomfortable. Immediately, she wanted to tell him off, but she couldn't. And that really sucked.

Maybe it was the fact that she didn't even want to think about the fact that anyone else could be interested in Regina. That was ridiculous. Regina wouldn't do that. And the kid was just making some stupid comment.

At the end of class, Emma sat in her seat silently as the other student filed out of the room, still incredibly annoyed. She was mad at the kid for making the comment, but even more so, she was mad at herself for being annoyed in the first place.

After only a few moments, Emma looked up to see a pair of brown eyes focused on her. Regina was only a few feet away, her gaze slightly concerned. "Something wrong?" She questioned.

"No." Emma responded a little too quickly, shaking her head. She moved to stand up, crossing her arms.

The brunette looked unconvinced. She sat down on the edge of her desk, obviously waiting for her to say something.

She sighed a little, looking away. "No, really. The project's just not going like I planned."

A look of slight confusion passed over Regina's features. "Why is that?"

"I mean, we have our topic. But Adam couldn't keep himself from talking to me about how good looking you are." She couldn't hide the sarcasm that lined the edges of her voice. For a few moments, she didn't speak. "Now, normally I don't get jealous, but..yeah. I kind of did." Emma sighed.

She was more than a little surprised when she heard a chuckle escape the other woman's lips.

Regina was smiling and it took Emma a second to question her on it. "What's so funny?"

The brunette just rolled her eyes, looking amused. When Emma continued to stare at

her in confusion, she stood and moved over to the blonde, taking her hand. A grin remained fixed on her face as she spoke. "You have nothing to be jealous of, dear."

Emma let out a breath, relaxing a little. "Yeah. I know." She met the other woman's gaze. "But I doubt that's gonna stop it. I mean, he was right. You are very good looking."

"Thank you." Regina's voice was still unwavering. Emma laughed. She loved this, being around her, talking to her. And though they had to be careful, how comfortable she felt around Regina made it worth it.

"You're zoning out again." Regina observed, was pulled back into reality by her words. "I know."

Regina stepped away, walking back towards her desk. "So Henry has been begging me to take him to pick pumpkins. The farms are opening this weekend." Her voice was warm as she spoke. "You should come with us."

Emma didn't respond right away. Regina wanted her to spend time with her and her son. That meant so much- that she trusted her. And though from the way the words left her mouth, like it was not a big deal, Emma knew it was. Henry meant so much to Regina. And maybe when she saw him again, she could make good on her promise.

"I'd love to." Emma answered finally.

Regina turned around, the smile still present on her face. "Also, he can't stop talking abou the pretty lady that is going to play legos with him."

"I promised," Emma told her, nodding.

Regina's eyes seemed so lit up when she spoke of her son. Her words sounded so genuine. "I'm glad you did. He really likes you, Emma."

"And I like him to." She could tell just by meeting the other woman's gaze just how much that meant to her. It meant that this could work, what they had.

Emma frowned a little as she glanced at the clock. Ruby was probably already waiting for her at her car, needing a ride home. "As much as I would like to stay.. Ruby's waiting."

Regina nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Swan."

"Wait," Emma said, crossing the distance to her. She leaned in and kissed the brunette very lightly on the lips. Stepping back and moving to grab her books from her desk, she smiled. "See you tomorrow." And as Emma left the room, she made a promise to herself. That day that she spent with Regina and Henry would be the best one ever. And she would do everything in her power to make that happen.

oooooooooooooo

_Thank you so much for reading. As always, follow, favorite, and review. I love reading what you have to say. Your comments really influence where I go with the story. It means a lot how supportive you all are. A new chapter will be up tomorrow!_


	11. Family Outing

Unconventional

**Chapter 11: Family Outing**

_Author's Note: It's been a while, a long while. I'm sorry for not updating. I've just not really writing and I didn't push myself to get new chapters out. Thank you everyone for sticking with this story. It means so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

oooooooooooooo

Regina nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Swan."

"Wait," Emma said, crossing the distance to her. She leaned in and kissed the brunette very lightly on the lips. Stepping back and moving to grab her books from her desk, she smiled. "See you tomorrow." And as Emma left the room, she made a promise to herself. That day that she spent with Regina and Henry would be the best one ever. And she would do everything in her power to make that happen.

oooooooooooooo

"Get a grip, Swan." The blonde spoke to herself as she sat behind the wheel of her car, parked beside the curb in front of Regina Mill's house. She just needed to breathe, get out of the car, and walk to the door. Then, she would likely be in the arms of the most beautiful woman that she'd ever known.. and.. and then they could take her son to the pumpkin farm. Simple. Easy. But why, then, could she not bring herself to get out of the car? There were so many different ways the day could go. If she messed up, if she made the kid hate her, then so would Regina. She couldn't mess this up. That had been her biggest fear from the beginning.

Emma sighed, resting her head against the headrest. She just had to stop worrying. And she had probably been sitting outside long enough that the brunette had noticed. Regina was probably wondering why she was just sitting there. Finally, she took one last breath, adjusted her red leather jacket, and moved to leave the car.

As soon as she neared the door, a small force ran through the opening and into her. "EMMA!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, Henry." She laughed, trying to catch her breath. Picking him up, the boy wrapped his arms around her neck. As she glanced up, she saw a larger form with her back to her, locking the door. As Regina turned to face them, Emma felt a grin spreading across her face. The brunette returned the smile, her gaze moving from Henry to Emma. "Hello."

"Hi." She responded, glancing over at Henry. "Ready, kid?"

"Yeah! Punkins!" Henry responded.

Emma smiled at him. "Let's go, then." She put him back down, and he sprinted towards Regina's car, already moving to get inside. On the way in, he dropped a toy he'd been carrying. Emma moved to get it, just having stood up when a hand took hers. She turned, locking eyes with the brunette. She smiled instantly. "Hey."

A small smile spread across the other woman's lips. "Thank you for coming with us, Emma."

"Don't mention it." The blonde shrugged. "I'm glad you invited me." Quickly, she leaned in to plant a light kiss on Regina's cheek, soon moving to the passenger side.

About half an hour later, the three of them were parked in the middle of what seemed like an endless line of cars.

Emma frowned a little, pressing her head against the window in attempt to see how long the line was. Eventually, she sat back against the seat, defeated. "Who knew this many people were into this kind of thing.."

"I suppose it's because this is the opening weekend." Regina shrugged a little, her eyes scanning for a spot where they could park.

After only a few moments, the car was parked, albeit it being more than a little far from the entrance. Emma grinned, clasping her hands together. "Finally we can get this show on the road."

A small smirk appeared on Regina's face as she moved to the back seat to open the door for Henry, who was busy unbuckling himself from his car seat.

When he hopped out of the car, he looked up at Emma very seriously. "Piggy!"

For a few moments, she just stared at him, completely confused. Eventually, her eyes widened. "Oh!" She laughed at herself before picking the kid up and putting him on her shoulders. "Hold on tight, okay bud?"

"Yeah!" She felt two hands grap fistfulls of her hair. Emma winced slightly, before beginning to move towards the entrance.

oooooooooooooo

Regina couldn't keep a grin from spreading across her face as she bought activity tickets at the entrance of the farm. Henry looked so happy, sitting there one Emma's shoulders. And as she watched the two of them interact, the more she felt she made the right decision. Emma was the right decision, for both her and Henry.

"Here with your family?" A voice asked, causing Regina to snap to attention.

"Oh." She said quickly, surprised. "Uhm," she quickly gained her composure, "Yes."

The brunette handed over money in exchange for the tickets, still thinking about the attendant's words. Family? Well, that was certainly the most simple way to refer to the three of them. She could hardly explain the entire story. And besides, did it even matter if other strangers thought that was what they were? No, Regina concluded. She didn't mind it at all. In fact, there was a small surge of joy that sprung up inside her at the assumption. If there was a person who someone thought was her family, Emma would without a doubt be that person.

As she moved over to the two of them, the boy grinned at her. "Momma! We're gonna pick punkins soon!"

Emma laughed, looking up at the boy. She nodded, "And how big is your pumpkin gonna be?"

His eyes widened suddenly and he stretched his arms out wide. "This big! As big as you, Momma!"

Regina laughed at her son's comment, then faked feeling hurt. "I'm hurt. I didn't think I was _that_ big." Her voice was not at all serious as she spoke.

Emma just grinned, walking over and taking the other woman's hand. "Ready, Henry?"

"Yep!" A voice shouted from above their heads and the three of them began to explore the pumpkin farm. Henry's eyes were wide as they walked, taking in the sights and sounds of the farm. After a little while, having seen most of the activities that was available to them, Regina looked to her son. "See anything that interests you, baby?"

Henry pointed straight ahead. "That!"

Both Regina and Emma looked up to see the corn maze looming not far away. As they neared it, Henry grinned, still unable to see over the top of it, even from atop Emma's shoulders.

"I've always loved corn mazes.." Emma enthused as they neared the entrance. She glanced up at Henry. "Do you think you can walk for this part?"

The three year old in question nodded quickly, practically shaking with excitement. It was clear he just wanted to get moving. He began to climb off of her shoulders. Emma quickly reached up to help him down. The last thing she wanted was him to fall. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he began to run forward, but not before his mother could take his hand, stopping him in his tracks. The boy seemed unhappy as he gazed back at her, but that expression left his face as soon as Emma spoke.

"You have to wait for us, bud. I need you with us."

Henry tilted his head. "Why?"

"Becauseee I for one would get lost without you to guide us." She paused, a smile on her face. "So, what do you say, bud? Will you be our tour guide?"

"Yeah!" He grinned, pulling on his mothers hand.

Slowly the three of them made their way through the maze, the stalks forming what seemed like endless paths around them. Eventually, they came to a dead end and Henry gazed up at it confused. "This way?" He questioned, looking uncertain.

Regina shook her head. "We're not supposed to go through the corn."

Emma nodded a little, glancing back towards where they had come from. "So now we just need to find a new path."

"Okay!" He turned and rounded the corner quickly, his full attention now on finding that new path. Emma quickly moved to follow, surprised at just how fast the kid could take off.

By the time Emma rounded the corner, she was just able to see Henry turn down another path. She moved to follow, her voice loud as she called out. "Henry! Hold up, bud!" She quickly moved faster, needing to catch up to him. If he would get too far away, he might go the wrong way, he might get lost. And that would _not _be making this the best day ever. By the time she rounded the corner, the boy was gone. Immediately, Emma began to panic. No. _No. _As she was just about to turn the corner to get Regina, she noticed a small path in the corn stalks. The golden stalks had been pushed aside, just wide enough that a little three year old body could fit through. Wasting no time, Emma ran through, carving her own path through the plants.

oooooooooooooo

No. He couldn't be gone. How had he gotten around them so quickly. And where was Emma? Regina ran through the paths, desperate to find one of them. Hopefully, where one was, the other was too. There was no way to know, though. And right now, all that really mattered was finding her son. He could get so lost in a place like this. And he was only three. Three!

Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion, but panic continued to flow through her. As she moved through path after path, a few people watched her in alarm, confused as to why her expression was so urgent. She asked a few if they had seen a young boy, but all had shook their heads. Slowly, she began to slow down, running a hand through her hair. She just had to think. What would her son do? Where would he go? He wasn't _that_ fast.

As she pondered those thoughts, Regina rounded a corner, smashing straight into another form. The brunette's eyes widened as she met Emma's surprised gaze.

"Regina." Emma breathed. "Thank God." She paused, frowning. "I'm so sorry about that."

Suddenly, another voice sounded a small brown-haired head peeking around Emma's leg. "Sorry Momma."

Regina let out a long breathe, relief completely taking over. "Henry, you can't run away from us like that." She bent down to look into her son's eyes as she spoke.

He frowned. "I made my own path.."

"Next time, wait for us, okay?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice calm.

Henry just nodded, running to hug his mother.

Regina picked him up in her arms. Emma watched the two of them, relieved. "Ready to pick some pumpkins?"

"Yeah!" Henry smiled, obviously already beginning to forget about what had just happened. She was kind of envious of the kid. Being able to forget about things that quickly? To just move on to another subject, that's gotta be nice. Maybe she would take some lessons from him.

Right now, they would pick out pumpkins. They'd go home and maybe she would stay and carve them. One things was clear in Emma's mind. And any little bumps in the road that occurred whether it be today or any other day, they would be worth it. They would be worth Regina and Henry.

oooooooooooooo

_Thanks for reading. I originally was intending on this chapter being longer/including different things, but I felt this was a good place to leave off. I'll update asap. Review, follow, and favorite! I really love hearing from you guys._


End file.
